User blog:Overlord775/Resived Pun Pun
Name: Pun-Pun Tier: 9-B | At least''' 2-A', possibly' High 2-A''' Origin: Dungeons and Dragons: Forgotten Realms Gender: Male | Varies Age: Unknown | Unknown Classification: Kobold | Kobold, Overdiety Powers and Abilities: Pre-Ascension Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Small Size (Type 1), Enhanced Endurance, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D can interact with conceptual demons, abstract devils, incorporeal spirits, intangible elementals, and even nonexistent deities), Shapeshifting, Summoning (Can summon Pazuzu, an Efreeti or a divine viper), Immortality (Type 1), Limited Power Mimicry (Via Assume Supernatural Ability, Allows learn how to use a supernatural ability of an assumed form.), Self-Power Bestowal and Power Modification (Via Manipulate Form), Enhanced Senses (Can easilly see in the dark), Standard D&D Resistances |-|Post-Ascension Abilities= Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8), Weapon Mastery, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Astral Projection, Extrasensory Perception (True sight allows Pun-Pun to see through both natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts. Can detect magic, law, good, evil, chaos and the presence of invisible creatures. Can detect hidden doors) , Void Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Memory Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Can interact with reality on the level of pure ideas), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by him has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; he will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Precognition (Can see any action 180 days in advance), Possession, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Creation, Law Manipulation, Acausality (Types 3 clones spread trought the multiverse and 4 on the same form of causality as Labelas Enoreth, who is why causality moves forwards), Necromancy, Illusion Creation, Can negate immunities, Elemental Manipulation (All types), Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Invisibility, Power Nullification (Can cause supernatural abilities to be weaker or even not work at all. Greater dispel is limited to magic. Antimagic Field can nullify supernatural abilities. Break Enchantment can nullify negative effects and curses. Can cut off another's access to the weave and therefore their ability to use magic), Regeneration Nullificaiton (Up to Mid-Godly. Can permanently kill gods, in spite of them being able to regenerate from complete erasure from the sphere of annihilation), Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Social Influancing, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Power Bestowal, BFR (Can use banishment), Aura, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Text Manipulation (Can create and erase magical runes), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken beings), Attack Reflection (Can reflect spells and magical attacks back at the caster), Perception Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Sealing (With imprisonment spell), Matter Manipulation, Petrification, Weather Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation , Flight, Breath Attack, Wish Granting (Trought Genie wishes and divine-intervention type miracles), Duplication (Can create infinitelly duplicate of himself. Can create an endless amout of copies of any ice creature, which will have the same abilities as the original and have an intense desire to kill it), Damage Transferal (Via Aura of Retribution), Infinitelly Higher Standard D&D Resistances and many others (Should have access to almost any ability in D&D 3.5E and even more). |-|Possible other Post-Ascension Abilities= All abilities of The Serpent, The Lady of Pain and Ao Attack Potency'': 'Wall Level (Comparable to wizards capaple of casting Burning Hands) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ (Vastly superior to beings such as Zeus or Odin, and possibly even to Vecna at his peak), possibly High Multiversal Level (Possibly superior to even The Lady of Pain and Ao). Able to ignore conventional durability in vast variety of ways. Speed: Subsonic '''(Capable of doding point blank arrows) | '''Infinite (Far superior to gods that move in stopped time) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multiversal+ Class ''', possibly '''High Multiversal Class '''Lifting Strength': Avarage Human Level''' | 'Unknown '(Infinite Strength score.) Durability: Wall Level (Can survive Burning Hands) | At least Multiverse Level+, possibly High Multiversal Level. Regeneration, Abstract Existence, Non-corporeality and various types of Immortality make him extremely difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman (Can keep fighting even when heavelly hurt) | Limitless (Infinite Constitution score.) Range: '''Standard Melee Range | '''Multiversal+ (Vastly superior to Pantheon Heads, who are stronger than Mystra, who's death reshaped the entirity of the multiverse, which contains several realms of comaparable in size to the Abyss, which has infinite layers each with their own space-time, while there also being an infinite number of parallel timelines.), possibly High Multiversal Standard Equipment: Standard adventuring equipment, viper familiar, 2 candle of invocation | Every magic item in D&D Intelligence: Genius (Has an 18 inteligence score, with 17 already being considered the inteligence of a genius) | Vastly Supergenius Has an Infinite Intelligence score and an infinite amount of skills, including Knowledge skills, completly dwarfing Vecna's mere 43 Inteligence Score), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Possibly more inteligent than The Serpent) Weakness: Sensitive to light | None Notable Key: Pre-Ascension | Post-Ascension Notable Attacks and Techniques Pun-Pun exists in the collective knowledge of D&D 3.5 optimizers and would logically use popular optimization techniques in any iteration of himself. This list is far from complete; even trying to list all the interesting powers would make this very long indeed. Manipulate Form - Pun-Pun can alter the body of a Scaled One of Toril to grant it any new ability he desires. Pun-Pun himself is not a valid target for his own ability, but that's not a problem since he can just get his other bodies or his familiar to do this for him. This is the ability that lets Pun-Pun acquire every other ability he wants. Ice Assassin - This spell instantly creates a duplicate of any creature made of ice and with an intense desire to kill the original. It's also under Pun-Pun's absolute command, and copies the target fully—even if it's a god. He can make however many of these he wants on a whim. Aura of Retribution – Anyone that isn't a tanar'ri within a short distance from Pun-Pun takes all damage that Pun-Pun takes, bypassing immunities and such. Contingencies – Via crafting contingent spells on himself, Pun-Pun can set some spells to go off whenever something that he specifies in advance happens. He can have as many of these as he wants. DC 0 Epic Spells - Pun-Pun can duplicate basically any effect doable with the power of arcane magic, divine magic, or psionics by pumping enough spellpower into an Epic Spell and mitigating the difficulty of casting it. This is done by letting the magical energies take however much of his unlimited life force they need. Wishes and Miracles - Genie wishes and actual divine-intervention type miracles. Pun-Pun can fire these off as often as he wants. Celerity – Pun-Pun steals some time from the future to act now, in the middle of whatever the other person was doing. Iron Heart Surge - Pun-Pun picks one condition that has been affecting him for more than six seconds and makes it go away. Alter Reality – Pun-Pun can create objects or duplicate magic nonmagically, by changing how reality works. This ability has stricter limits than the usual ones of “infinite power”; each of Pun-Pun's bodies can use this ability a few times in an hour or so. Infinite Maws - Any of the infinite copies of Pun-Pun can crawl out of another one's mouth to be there, if they don't just feel like Greater Plane Shifting there. Pun-Pun can swallow other copies of his bodies to store them in a stomach dimension for later. Nut-Pun – Via a process involving investing divinity into a squirrel and recalling it, Pun-Pun can increase his divine rank, though he doesn't need to anymore. He can add divine power to these Nut-Pun squirrels again if he wants. Stop Time - Pun-Pun can nearly stop time for himself, but he can also drop an appropriate Planar Bubble on a target to dilate time to an arbitrarily slow speed for it, trapping it. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts